An Unforgettable Trip To LA
by CriminalMindser
Summary: Summer and Marissa are heading to L.A without the boys. But they have some plans of there own, like a stealth mission maybe. Will they get caught and will it be the end of some relationships. Chapter 13 is up! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Unforgettable Trip To L.A.

It gets better. Please Read and Review.

"I still can't believe we are going on a trip to L.A without the boys", Marissa said.

"Yeah I know but we need some time away from them or otherwise we are going to turn into those couples who can't stay away from each other", Summer announced, "and anyways school starts soon and we will see them like everyday".

"Yeah, you're right", Marissa said as she finished packing her bag, "Let's go have some fun".

"So what are our plans, we could leave now or leave tonight, but if you ask me we have our bags packed, we're ready to go and we have a whole afternoon to kill so".

"Leave now", Marissa added.

"Awesome, look out L.A here we come", Summer yelled.

Meanwhile at the Cohen household Ryan and Seth were in the kitchen staring at the phone waiting for a call from the girls.

"Ryan haven't you asked yourself why they didn't invite us", Seth asked, suddenly confused.

"No actually I haven't, did we do something or", Ryan said

"No not that I know of, maybe there's some other guys", Seth joked.

Ryan lifted his head and looked at Seth with a concerned look.

"Oh, come on man, I was just joking, I mean they wouldn't cheat on us", Seth started, "would they".

"Well why else would they go to L.A on a school weekend and why haven't they called us", Ryan asked. There was a short silence.

"Then maybe we should go but just not with them, you know spy on them, see if we are right or if we are wrong", Seth suggested.

"That's a great idea, oh but Seth aren't you forgetting something".

"Mum, Dad please, ok, we have to go, it's L.A anything can happen and we can't leave the girls unsupervised, just two nights, then we will come straight home, please just 3 nights", Seth begged.

"I thought you said 2 nights", Kirsten asked.

"Yeah I did, am I pushing my luck", Seth asked sarcastically.

"Yes you are", Sandy added. Seth threw his head into his hands and took a deep breath ready for one final shot. "Please".

It took them a while but they eventually said yes.

"But be home on Monday, no drinking, no drugs and no fighting, understand", Kirsten confirmed.

"Clearly understood", Ryan said, "Now we have to start packing cause we're leaving as soon as possible, so you guys are legends thanks"

"See you on Tuesday", Seth yelled as he ran inside the pool house.

"Monday," Sandy yelled back making sure Seth could here him.

"Oh yeah that's right 2 nights not 3, spoil sport", Seth said sarcastically.

By this time the girls were already half way to L.A.

"This is going to be so much fun", Summer said.

"Oh, God Summer we forgot to call Seth and Ryan", Marissa announced. "I'll call them now".

"Hey it's Ryan I'm obviously out and about right now so leave a message"

"Hey Ryan it's me, just wanted to let you know that we are on our way to L.A, sorry we didn't call you earlier we forgot anyway call me when you get this. Love you, Bye".

"Wasn't there", Summer asked. Marissa shook her head.

"Then where would he be", Summer asked.

"Who knows", Marissa answered, "Can't wait till we get there".


	2. What's the plan?

It's gets better and more funny, so please keep read and review, it would mean everything to me.

"Ok Ryan, are you ready".

"Yeah I'm ready, but what's with all the black, and those glasses", Ryan asked staring at Seth with a concerned look on his face.

"Ryan we are on a stealth mission ok, so we can't look like ourselves, if they see us we are going to be dead, ok, now do I look different or what", Seth asked.

"No, just go change, I am not walking down L.A streets with you dressed like that, you look hideous," Ryan announced.

"Fine, I'll change but if we get caught, it's all your fault".

Seth went to his room and changed into some proper clothes while Ryan packed the car, full of Seth's secret mission stuff.

"Idiot", Ryan said to himself.

"Marissa, Marissa wake up". Marissa slowly opened her eyes and realized that they had arrived in L.A.

"Finally, we're here", Marissa said still a bit sleepy, "let the fun begin".

They arrived at their motel, unpacked there clothes and decided what to do next.

"Well, we could have some late lunch now and then do some shopping", Summer questioned.

"Sounds like a plan", Marissa answered, "what do we want for lunch".

"There's a Chinese restaurant downstairs", Summer announced, do you feel like Chinese"

"Yeah, sure, sounds great, how about you go down there now and order, there's just something I have to do, It'll only take a minute", Marissa said.

"Yeah, ok, see you in a bit".

As soon as Summer left the room Marissa got out her phone to call Ryan. She knew that this was a girls weekend, no boys but she missed him already.

"Hey it's Ryan I'm obviously out and about so leave a message".

"Hey it's me again. We're in L.A just about to have some lunch, please call me when you get this I'm starting to get worried. Love you, Bye".

Marissa made her way downstairs and found Summer who had already gotten drinks.

"Hey, what were you doing", Summer asked.

"Oh, nothing anyway what did you get me".

"Well here you go, your favorite a caramel macchiato".

"Mmm, smells delicious, thanks"

"So what are we having to eat", Summer asked.

Seth and Ryan however were still in Newport.

"So Ryan, what's our plan, L.A is big, how are we going to find them".

"I don't know you're the master behind this plan, I thought you knew", Ryan said.

"Well Ryan thanks for saying I'm the master of a genius plan I guess I am intelligent in that way", Seth bragged

"Seth I'm serious, quit being stupid", Ryan begged, "I heard Marissa say something about the 4 seasons, but do they even have a 4 seasons in L.A".

"Yes they do and I know exactually where it is", Seth announced with a smirk on his face, "and I have a plan, now look out L.A here we come".

After lunch Marissa and Summer did what they were good at and that was shop till they drop.

"This looks nice", Summer said dancing around in a dress she tried on, "should I buy it".

"Of course, it looks great and you can wear it tonight, you'll be like the centre of attention", Marissa announced.

"You're right, it does look good and it'll be great for tonight, ok I'll buy it, now we just need to find something for you".

"I don't have a problem with that", Marissa giggled.

"Ohh, what about this", Summer said as she spotted a gorgeous sparkly dress, "this will look great on you, go try it on".


	3. Chapter 3

It's going to get funnier. Please read and Review and if you have any suggestions I am happy to listen.

A few hours later Seth and Ryan had finally left home. Sandy had already called 5 times to see if they were alright and he wasn't in a hurry to stop now.

"Seth, that's the phone".

"Yeah, I know".

"Then aren't you going to answer it", Ryan questioned.

"No, cause it's probably just dad checking up on us", Seth answered trying to get comfortable.

"Seth, just see who it is, it might be the girls".

"Fine", Seth said angrily reaching into his pocket to pull out the phone.

"Oh, what a surprise", he said sarcastically.

"Who is it", Ryan asked.

"It's dad, doofus".

"Just answer it", ordered Ryan.

"Hey dad, this is the 6th phone call in 1 and a half hours, well I think that's a record", Seth joked.

"Are you guys ok", Sandy asked.

"Yes dad believe it or not we are fine just like we were the last time you called, now I'm trying to sleep so please no more phone calls, ok bye".

"How much longer", Seth whined.

"About 1 hour, can you, please stop whinging".

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be whinging if you would drive a little bit faster we just got overtaken by a church group".

"Seth I am driving 70 in a 60 zone".

"God, everyone knows 80 is the new 70", Seth argued.

"Look I am driving, which means I can go whatever speed limit I want and if you are not happy then I suggest you get a ride with that church group, they might get there quicker".

"Fine, but I would like to get there sometime today", Seth said.

"And we will", Ryan assured.

"Fine", Seth said grumpily.

"Fine".

After shopping Summer and Marissa went back to their Motel room and went through their new stuff.

"I can't believe you bought this for your mum, she is going to hate it", Summer announced.

"Yeah, I know that's the plan", Marissa giggled.

"So how are you going to have your hair tonight", Marissa asked Summer.

"Um well I was thinking half up half down, I mean with the dress it would look awesome, what about you".

"I'm not sure how about we go fiddle with it and see what looks nice".

"Sounds good".

"Ok, lets go".

"Seth, Seth wake up we're here".

"Ok, we're here, mission watch the girls has commenced", he said. Ryan punched him on the arm.

"God can we just do this properly, please stop being stupid".

"Stop being stupid, Ryan, you know me I can't". Ryan was about to punch him again so Seth put his hands over his face and said.

"Come on it's part of my charm, I can't help it".

So Ryan put his hand down and got out of the car.

"Wow this place is huge", Seth said, "do we know what room is Summer and Marissa's".

"No, we'll have to ask at the front desk, come on".

"Here are your keys and enjoy your stay", the lady at the reception said.

"Um we have some friends that are staying here, we were wondering if you could give us their room number".

"Sure, what name would it be under".

"Ah, try Marissa Cooper".

"Sorry but no one is booked in here by that name".

"What about Summer Roberts", Seth asked. The lady looked at the bookings but couldn't find a Summer Roberts.

"No, there is no Summer Roberts but there is a Neil Roberts".

"Yes that's them thanks".

"Room 215", she said.

"Thanks", Said Ryan

"Come on Seth, our mission has started", Ryan announced being sarcastic.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok Ryan this is their room, room 214", "what's the plan".

"I think we should stay here and listen", Ryan instructed.

"Listen for what", Seth asked confused.

"Listen to see if they have any other plans for tonight, and if they do we will follow them", Ryan announced.

"But what if someone sees us or worse they see us". They looked around for a while trying to find some where to hide until Ryan noticed the perfect place.

"Right over there, behind that cupboard", he pointed out. They put their ears to the door and started to listen.

"I can't hear anything", Seth admitted.

"Neither can I, are you sure this is the right number", Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure", Seth started. Ryan looked at him with an angry look. "Pretty sure".

"God, Seth how do we know if this is there's, I left you in charge to remember 3 numbers and you can't even do that", Ryan announced.

Seth was about to bite back when he heard the next door open.

"Hide", Ryan whispered. They both hid behind the cupboard and were surprised to see Summer and Marissa walk out that door.

"Hey, come on I was only one number off", Seth whispered with a smile on his face.

Ryan looked at him and said "We could have got caught then", and he punched him on the arm.

"Ow, man you've got to stop doing that", Seth pleaded.

"Shhhh", Ryan said.

"Sorry".

"Ok so we are heading to the party at 9:30 so we have 2 and a half hours before we have to be there so do you want to get something to eat", Summer asked.

"Great, I'm starving, but, ah, where's the party".

"Ashley told me it was at Sunset Blvd, Beverly Hills", said Summer.

"It is going to be great seeing Ashley and all our old friends again isn't it", Marissa asked.

"Yeah and I can't wait to see Jackson either, I miss him so much", Summer announced.

When Seth heard this he nearly left to go talk to Summer but Ryan stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing", Ryan asked stopping Seth from doing something stupid.

"Ryan you just heard her, they have other guys", Seth started, "Jackson, who the hell is Jackson, I mean what a stupid name, Jackson".

"Look Seth we don't know it for sure so how about we grab something to eat or go do something and then head over to the party and see what's going on, ok".

"Ok, but where is the party", Seth asked.

"Beverly Hills somewhere, I can't remember, we'll have to ask someone".

"Ask who".

"Good Question", Ryan said.


	5. At the party

It's going to get funny. The truth comes out soon. Please read and review.

"Seth please stop, no one knows about a party in Beverly Hills tonight so can we please, please just go home", Ryan begged.

"No, Ryan you heard Summer ok, something's going on and I am going to find out what that is even if it kills me ok", Seth argued.

"Well can we at least stop and get something to eat, there's a pizza restaurant around the corner, I remember since we've walked passed it about 5 times already", Ryan joked.

"Fine, whatever, but then we keep asking until we find them", Seth instructed.

They headed over to the pizza restaurant but before they arrived Ryan saw something that caught his eye.

"Seth, look at this", Ryan said pulling Seth back.

Seth looked at it and noticed it was a flyer for a party on Sunset Blvd.

"That's in Beverly Hills", he said, "come on, lets go or we'll be late".

They jumped in the car and sped off.

"We walked past that restaurant like 8 times and you didn't even notice it", Seth said.

"Ok, first of all it was more like 5 times and second of all you didn't notice it either", Ryan argued.

"Oh, so it's my fault", Seth responded.

"I didn't say that, look we aren't going to be late so what does it matter", Ryan announced.

"Ryan stop, this is it".

" It is, Ok, I'll park around the corner so they don't see the car", Ryan said.

"That's a good idea", Seth started, "Ryan there they are, it looks like they just arrived".

"Ok, how about we sneak in through the back door".

"Sound like a plan", Seth said. After they snuck in they went to find the girls.

"There's too many people, I can't see them, what about you", Ryan yelled.

"No", Seth started, "Oh wait, there they are and they're coming this way, hide".

"Quickly, Seth over here before they see you".

"Marissa, I just saw Jackson he went outside, come lets go", said Summer.

"Wow, man that was too close", Seth announced.

"Come on Seth, they're leaving", Ryan said while pulling Seth outside.

"Summer, Marissa hey, it's so good to see you".

"Hey Jackson, same to you", Summer said while giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Hey", Marissa said while giving him a hug.

"So where's everyone else", Summer asked.

"Oh they're coming, just a little bit late they got caught in traffic", he said.

Seth and Ryan were listening and watching there whole conversation but their cover was nearly blown when Seth's phone went off and Summer recognized it immediately.

"Summer are you ok", Marissa asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, it's just that ringtone it's exactly the same as Seth's", she announced.

"Turn it off, they're gonna here", Ryan whispered.

"I'm trying, I can't read it it's too dark out here", Seth responded. Ryan grabbed the phone off him and turned it off.

"God Summer we're supposed to be forgetting the boys ok, now come on, let's go party", said Marissa pulling Summer back inside but Summer kept looking back because she thought she could even here Seth whispering.

"It can't be, no, he wouldn't be here, he probably wouldn't even be allowed", she said to herself.

"Wow that was too close", Seth said before he checked his phone, "and what do you know it was dad".

"You better ring him back or otherwise he'll get worried and send us back home", Ryan said. Ryan tried to walk back inside but Seth pulled him back.

"Ryan you saw that, she kissed him and you saw the way they looked at each other, that was Summers other boyfriend, we got what we wanted now can we just go home", Seth pleaded feeling sorry for himself.

"Oh my god", Summer said, "I left my purse outside".

"Ok then let's go get it", Marissa said, "We'll be right back Jackson".

"Yeah, sure", he said.

"Here it is", Summer said while picking up her purse.

"Is anything stolen", Marissa asked.

"No, everything seems to be here", she answered. They were just about to walk back inside when Summer noticed something familiar.

"Oh my god", she said, "Marissa, Cohen and Atwood are here".

"What, where", she asked surprised. Summer pointed them out.

"What are they doing here". "Let's go find out, wait, but don't let them see us, ok".

"Why", Marissa asked confused.

"Just do it ok", Summer ordered.


	6. Summer's plan

"What", Summer said with her mouth wide open.

"Oh My God", Marissa responded.

"Ew, I mean me and Jackson that is just so gross", Summer announced.

"Yeah and that's what's important right now Summer".

"Well what else is there more important that Cohen thinking I was dating Jackson".

"That they didn't trust us, that we wanted one night without them and they couldn't even do that", Marissa announced.

"Your right Coop it is ass kicking time".

"Ok, but what are we going to do", Marissa asked.

"Good question", Summer answered.

"Come on, you thought of a great plan to save Chrismukkah surely you can come up with an evil plan for the boys".

"You're right Coop I did and I think I just figured out a perfect plan", Summer announced with a grin on her face.

"Well come on, lets hear it".

"Ok well you know that Sandy and Kirsten wouldn't be happy with the boys in L.A by themselves so of course when Cohen asked they probably hesitated a bit right", Summer started.

"Right, and where is this going exactly", Marissa asked.

"Ok well, I'm thinking we call the police tell them that they are stalking us or something then their parents would find out and they would be in like so much trouble, isn't that awesome".

"Um Sum that's a little bit extreme".

"Well it has to be cause they screwed up and now they have to pay, like being grounded for a year".

"Ok then lets do it", Marissa said nervously, "use your phone".

"Hi um I'm at this party with my friend and these guys keep following us around and every time they walk past us they touch us on the shoulder and stuff it's really starting to scare me, could you do us a favour and come and pick them up I'm scared they might hurt some one", Summer said.

"I'm sorry miss but I can't come out there unless these men have made any threats to you or been violent".

"Look I didn't want to tell you this but under the circumstances I think I should, one of them tried to kiss my friend and she told him to stop but he wouldn't listen so she hit him, not very hard by the way just enough to keep him away and anyway he hit her on the face and now she has a huge bruise there, we can't leave cause we've had too much to drink so can you please come and pick them up", Summer pleaded, "I think they also might have drugs".

"Look you're in luck we aren't busy tonight, I'll come down now and take them in for questioning", the police officer said.

"Thank you so much, we are at Sunset Blvd".

"I'll meet you out front".

Summer hung up and put her phone back in her bag with a smile on her face.

"What was that", Marissa asked.

"What was what", Summer said with a confused look.

"Are you trying to get them in jail", Marissa questioned.

"Look it's no big deal their dad is the best lawyer in California, he'll get them off", Summer answered.

"And what if he doesn't", Marissa said.

"If he doesn't I guess it'll teach them to trust us more", Summer announced and then she walked off.

"Where are you going", Marissa asked.

"I told the officer I would wait out front, are you coming", Summer started as Marissa followed her, "Oh by the way you're supposed to have a black eye, put some eyeshadow round it".

"What and lie to the police".

"Coop you're doing it anyway and besides it'll make your mum angry if she finds out you lied to the police", Summer confronted.

"Well that is true".

"Exactly so come on".


	7. In Trouble At Last

This is where it gets good and funny. Please Read and Review.

Summer and Marissa were waiting out the front while Seth and Ryan were inside getting drinks.

"Ok Seth after you've calmed down a bit we are going to go back, find the girls and figure out once and for all what is going on", Ryan announced.

"Sounds great but it's going to take a while for me to calm down", Seth admitted.

That's fine, take your time", Ryan said.

"Here come the police", Summer said, "Ready".

"No, not really", Marissa admitted.

"Your eye really looks like it has been hit", Summer announced.

"Hello girls are you who I got the call from", the officer asked.

"Yeah I am, this is my friend Alex and I'm Kate", Summer lied.

"Well, where are the boys you were talking about".

"Um they're inside, I'll point them out for you", Marissa said.

"Your eye doesn't look too good you should probably get it checked out", the officer said.

"Sure, I'll remember that", Marissa said. Summer walked into the building followed by Marissa and the police officer.

"That's them, over there by the window", Summer said.

"Ok, you girls wait outside and I'll get these guys and then call a cab for you". Marissa and Summer obeyed orders and went outside trying not to laugh.

"You did great Coop, I can't wait to see the look on their faces", Summer announced.

Meanwhile back inside Seth and Ryan were still sitting down drinking when they saw the cop.

"What's the police doing here", Ryan asked.

"Dunno", Seth answered, "Someone was probably caught doing drugs or something, remember we're in L.A anything's possible.

"Yeah but we're not doing drugs are we", Ryan asked.

"No, why".

"Because it looks like the cop is heading to us". Seth turned around and had the same impression.

"Hi, I'm Constable Jones, I would like you both to come down to the station to answer a few questions", he said.

"Questions, what for", Seth asked, "we haven't done anything wrong".

"Well, that's not what I've heard".

"What are you talking about", Ryan asked worried.

"There has been some serious allegations made about you".

"What, from who", Seth asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that now I need you to come down to the station".

"Well we haven't done anything wrong so we'll go and answer your questions", Ryan said.

"Good".

The police man took them outside and they were surprised to see Summer and Marissa standing there.

"Summer, Marissa", Seth said shocked.

"I'm sorry who, my names Kate and this is Alex", Summer said trying to sound serious.

Seth and Ryan looked at them with a confused look before they were pushed into the police car.

"Oh god Ryan, my dad is going to kill me, we're going to have to ask for his help", Seth announced.

"I can't believe they did that, lied to the police so we would get into trouble and for what reason", Ryan asked.

"Ryan isn't it obvious, they somehow found out about what we thought and like always we were wrong and then they wanted to punish us, this is our punishment".

"But don't you think that's a little bit extreme", Ryan asked.

"For Marissa maybe but not Summer, she would do anything just to tell you not to mess with her", Seth admitted.

"I guess".

After they arrived they were taken in for questioning and they were starting to lose there patience.

"Did you hit this girl at the party tonight", the officer asked.

"No of course I didn't, look we know those girls and this is all just a silly misunderstanding", Seth said.

"Really, because they say they have never seen you before".

"Ryan, you been involved in cases like these before, why should I believe you", another officer asked.

"Look I didn't hit anyone and I didn't take drugs", Ryan yelled.

"Ok then, but if you are lying to me I just want you to know that the truth always comes out".

"I'm glad it does", Ryan said with attitude.

"Now, I'm going to contact your parents and then I'll have to get you a lawyer but until they get here you and Seth with be placed in a holding cell and you'll also have to take a drug test".

"Fine", Seth said.

"Fine", said Ryan.

"Oh but sir we don't need a lawyer my dad is the best is the best in all of Orange County, he'll get us off even though we didn't do anything wrong", Seth bragged.

"That's a fascinating story", said the officer with attitude, "he might be the best in Orange County but he's going to need to be a lot more to get you two of these charges".


	8. Getting out

Sorry it's a bit of a short chapter and it's not one of my best. Please read and review. It's going to get really good next chapter.

"Ok, Mr Cohen I talked to your parents and they are on there way, but I'll tell you something they aren't happy, your dad the best lawyer in Orange County didn't take your case, he's not going to help you or Ryan", the officer teased.

"Ok first of all call me Seth and second of all WHAT!", Seth said shocked and speechless, he was in jail with serious charges and his dad wasn't going to help him.

"You heard me Seth, he also told me not to appoint you a lawyer because he wants a chat with you first".

"Oh God", Seth said placing his head in his arms, "This isn't going to be good.

"Hey, dad, mum, how's it going", Seth said scared of what was going to happen.

"Just shut up and listen ok", Sandy ordered.

"Ok good idea", Seth said nervously.

"We trusted you to go to L.A by yourself for two nights and look what ended up happening, this isn't detention Seth, it's jail, now if we can't trust you to stay in L.A for two nights how can we trust you to go away to the East Coast for collage", Sandy asked.

"I know, and look I'm sorry but it's not like we did anything wrong, we took the drug test and can you believe it, no drugs, we answered all their questions truthfully and did what we were told", Seth argued.

"Seth we talked to Summer and Marissa you accused them of cheating and you were stalking them, that's called doing something wrong", Kirsten added.

"I'm sorry", Seth pleaded.

"We know", Kirsten said," but don't think this is just going away, your fathers gotten you and Ryan free but this is just the beginning of your punishment".

"We're free, but I thought you weren't helping us".

"Well you can thank your mother for that", Sandy said, "you're grounded for 6 months, no T.V, phone calls and you come straight home after school, got it".

"Got it", Seth said, "but can you make an exception for tonight, Ryan and I better talk to Summer and Marissa.

"Just this once", Kirsten said firmly.

"Thanks, and I'm really truly sorry".

"Ok then, lets get home", Sandy said.

The ride home was quiet until Seth couldn't take it anymore.

"That cop was so, so, up himself", Seth joked.

"I know", Ryan replied, "he was all like, he may be the best in Orange County but he's going to need to be a lot more to get you two off these charges".

They both laughed.

"I mean, what a total loser", Seth teased.

"Seth, I don't think you should be teasing him, you were more of an idiot than him", Kirsten said.

Next chapter, what will happen to Sethummer and Ryissa.


	9. Apologies

Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.

"Dad I didn't do anything wrong, look, it wasn't supposed to happen like that", Summer started.

"Oh, then what was supposed to happen", he asked.

"All I wanted to do was get them into a little bit of trouble but it just got a little out of hand".

"A little".

"Ok maybe a lot, but it doesn't matter anymore, they're off the charges", Summer announced.

"Summer that's not the point, you have to start taking responsibility for your actions", Neil argued. Summer was about to bite back when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", Summer said happy to get away from her angry father.

When she answered the door she was surprised to see Seth standing there.

"Hey", Seth said.

"What do you want Cohen", Summer said with her angry face on.

"I just wanted to know if you and Jackson were dating", Seth confronted.

"What, Cohen no, what do I have to do to get the message across to you, me and Jackson are not dating".

"Ok then, what were you doing there with him", Seth questioned.

"I can't believe you", Summer started, "that was his birthday party, we hadn't seen him in ages so we didn't want to miss it, I can't believe you actually think that I would do that to you".

"And I can't believe that you sent me to jail just to teach me a lesson", Seth argued.

"Oh what, so this is my fault now", Summer questioned.

"Do you know how much trouble me and Ryan are in", Seth asked getting louder and louder.

"I know, I'm in trouble to", Summer announced.

"Well good, cause you deserve it", Seth yelled.

"Well you deserve it to, cause this would have never happened if you had just trusted us", Summer said while calming herself down, "I didn't cheat on you, now can you just go".

"Fine", Seth said feeling a little bit guilty when he saw tears coming out of Summer's eyes.

"Fine", she repeated, she slammed the door in his face and fled upstairs to her room.

Marissa arrived home later that afternoon not knowing that her mum and dad knew about everything, when she walked through the door she saw them sitting on the couch with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's going", Marissa asked.

"We just got a call", Julie started, "from the police".

Marissa straight away knew what they were talking about so she sat on the couch and started begging for forgiveness.

"I'm really sorry, what happened wasn't supposed to happen", she said knowing that she didn't make sense.

"Marissa, the police told us that you lied about something extremely serious and that they could have you charged", Julie announced.

"Right, and you are really really concerned", Marissa said.

"What do you mean, of course I'm concerned, I'm concerned about you", Julie announced.

Marissa giggled.

"What is so funny young lady".

"Mum all you care about is what people in Newport think of me, of you", Marissa argued.

"Ok, I want you both to calm down, this isn't helping", Jimmy said, "Marissa, what is going on".

Marissa started explaining what happened but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", Julie said.

"Oh, Ryan, what a surprise, I suppose it's your fault that my daughter maybe faces charges".

"Mum", Marissa yelled running over to the door, "I can handle this".

"No, I don't want you talking to him and I think it would be better if you didn't see each other for a while".

"Julie just let them talk", Jimmy said.

"Mum please". Julie gave up and headed back inside while Marissa and Ryan headed outside.

"Ryan I'm so sorry, look I know it doesn't make a difference but it wasn't my idea", Marissa pleaded.

"Yeah, I know and if it makes any difference I didn't think you were cheating on me, that was Seth".

"Good, because I would never do that", Marissa assured.

"Ditto", Ryan said just before kissing her.

"Look I would love to stay here and be with you, but I'm kinda in the middle of my punishment so", Marissa said.

"Yeah, ok, but I'll see you at school tomorrow", Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there", She said. When she walked back inside Julie walked over to her and said.

"Marissa, why are you back together with him, he thought you cheated on him, and he has never been any good for you since the start", Julie announced.

"Well, here's the thing Mum, I am back together with him, whether you like it or not", Marissa said just before leaving to her room.

"Marissa come back here", Julie yelled.

"Julie just leave it, I'll go talk to her", Jimmy said.

"Oh, right and what are you going to say to her, that this is all ok, that she did nothing wrong".

"Well I think she is more going to listen to me than to you", Jimmy said and Julie rolled her eyes, "I'm going to tell her that what she did was unacceptable and that her punishment is no T.V, no friends, no late nights for 6 weeks and if she violates one of the rules it will be moved to 6 months.

"Sometimes you surprise me Jimmy", Julie said as she left the house.

Next chapter is at school, where Seth and Summer are constantly arguing. For all those Sethummer fans I will tell you this, they will get back together. Please R&R.


	10. Not ready to forgive and forget

Here's another Chapter. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review.

The next day was the first day back for Harbour school students, Ryan and Marissa had sorted all their problems out and couldn't wait until school so they could see each other but Seth and Summer not so much. Summer blamed Seth for not trusting her and Seth blamed Summer for getting him arrested so you can imagine what they would be like, that's right, at each others throats.

"God Cohen, you are such an ass, this was not my fault", Summer yelled.

"Not your fault, oh I'm sorry, so correct me if I'm wrong you weren't the one who made me Ryan sleep in a jail cell for one night", Seth argued.

"No I didn't, you managed to do that all by yourself", Summer bit back.

"What, are you crazy, how", Seth asked.

"You didn't trust me", Summer screamed.

Seth was about to bite back when he was interrupted by Ryan and Marissa.

"Ok you guys, I think that there has been enough yelling people are starting to stare", Marissa pointed out. Seth and Summer turned around and noticed people were staring so they gave up their fight, that was no where near finished and listened to what Ryan and Marissa had to say.

"Guys me and Ryan were able to work things out so why can't you", Marissa asked.

"I am not getting back together with Cohen unless he admits he was wrong and apologises", Summer announced getting louder with each word.

"Same here, I didn't do anything wrong so why should I have to apologise", Seth asked.

"Because you did do something wrong,", Summer said with attitude.

"Ok look, no offense to either of you but you both did something wrong and I think it's time to own up to it", Ryan announced.

"No way", they both said in unison. Summer looked at Seth and gave him one of her angry looks and Seth retorted back.

"See, you guys are so great together and we can't be the fab four without you", Marissa started.

"Yeah, Marissa's right we can't have you arguing like this all the time", Ryan said.

Seth and Summer stopped and thought for a second but they were both too mad to apologise so Summer left just after saying.

"No, sorry guys this is up to Cohen".

"Yeah, I'm sorry too but this is up to Summer", Seth announced and he walked off in a different direction to Summer.

"Ok that went well", Ryan joked.

"This is not looking good, you sort Seth out and I'll talk to Summer", Marissa said.

"Ok, but I don't know how much help I'll be".

"I think anything you have will be great right now", Marissa joked, "talk to Seth and meet me at the diner after school, but don't tell him that Summer will be there cause".

"Cause otherwise he may not come, I understand", Ryan finished.

"Great, well I'll see you after school, but we'll have to make it quick cause we're both grounded", Marissa said. She said goodbye to Ryan and they both went off in different directions to find Seth and Summer.

"Hey, Seth there you are man, I've been looking for you everywhere", Ryan said.

"Yeah, why", Seth asked.

"Summer", he announced.

"Ah, what a surprise, that's what I thought".

"Yeah", Ryan started, "look man, can't you just talk to her".

"I don't want it to be like this but she is acting like she didn't do anything wrong and I can't apologise first, I mean do you know how weak that would make me look".

"Dude, that's just stupid, you are already weak for letting this get this out of hand, now look if you don't want to talk to her than at least come to the diner this afternoon with me and Marissa", Ryan asked.

"But aren't we grounded".

"Look it won't be for long and don't worry Summer won't be there", Ryan lied not convincing Seth at all.

"Fine, but not for long, if my parents find out my dad would kill me".

Next Chapter: At the diner, Ryan and Marissa trying to get them back together, also Marissa breaks a rule what will be the consequence. Please Read and Review.


	11. Breaking the rules

New chapter. Please Read and Review. Please.

"So why are we here", Summer asked confused.

"You'll see", Marissa answered trying not to give too much away.

"Ok now I'm starting to get worried", Summer joked until she saw Seth walk into the diner, "oh my god, no way.

"Geez Ryan, this is a total ambush", Seth said before attempting to run away.

"Ah, no, you aren't going any where", Ryan ordered while pulling Seth back, "and neither are you Summer".

The four of them sat down at the table, Seth and Summer giving each other angry looks.

"Ok guys, I think that this has gone on long enough and now it's time too stop", Marissa announced.

"Agreed, it's just not fun with you two down each others throats all the time", Ryan added.

"So the plan is no of us are leaving here tonight until you two at least talk to each other", Marissa said.

"Seth, why don't you start", Ryan said pretending to be a professional until he got one of Seth's 'don't be an idiot' looks. "Sorry", he said.

"I don't have anything to say, Summer do you", Seth asked.

"Nope, said everything I have to say", Summer answered with attitude.

"Ok then, well I'm going to go", Seth announced as he got up from his chair and started to walk off.

"Hey, hey where are you going", Ryan yelled.

"See you at home dude, don't be too late", he replied as he left the diner.

"I have to go too, see you at school", Summer said before getting up and leaving herself.

"Well I gotta say that went well", Marissa joked and Ryan started laughing.

"Ryan it's not funny, I'm serious, I think it's over", Marissa announced.

"I can't think about that now, all I can think about is that you're here and we are finally alone".

"Really", Marissa giggled.

"Yes really, now can we please go somewhere where it is just you and me", Ryan begged.

"I guess we could find a deserted beach with no one around, does that sound ok".

"Sounds perfect", he answered pushing her out the door.

They were just about to step in the car when a familiar voice from behind called out Marissa's name.

"Marissa, where do you think you are going".

"Mum, I just, we were having something to", Marissa mumbled.

"You are grounded young lady and you are supposed to come home straight after school", Julie said in a harsh tone.

"Yeah well I didn't so you'll get over it", Marissa said while hopping into the car.

"You are not going any where with Ryan right now you are coming home with me to talk to your dad about your new punishment".

"But", Marissa started.

"No buts, I think now it's what, 6 months", Julie teased.

"I'll see you tomorrow", she said to Ryan, "if I'm still alive".

"Yeah, see you".

"Marissa I told you if you break one of these rules it will be moved to 6 months".

"But dad, this is unfair, I was just trying to help Seth and Summer and then Ryan was going to take me home", Marissa begged.

"I don't care, you didn't listen to me, so from now on no friends, no T.V, no phone calls, no blackberry and no Ryan".

"But dad", Marissa begged.

"None of those for 6 months, understood".

"Perfectly, I hate both of you and I can't wait till I'm old enough to leave", she said just before dashing upstairs to her room.

"Do you think we were too hard on her", Julie asked.

"No Julie, we have to be tough, she made the mistake now she has to live with the consequences", Jimmy answered.

Next Chapter: how will Ryan take the news and will Marissa stick by the rules also is Summer ready to forgive? Please read and review.


	12. Breaking Up

Sorry about the short chapter. Next one will be longer. Please Read and Review. I have also posted a new story called Is Love Enough, if you haven't already please check it out and review.

It took her long enough. But after a fight with her dad Summer knew that she had made some mistakes that weekend in L.A and it was up to her to make things right with Seth. She hated Seth for not trusting her but she deep down knew that she was in the wrong by lying to the police and getting him arrested. So she decided to find Seth at school and apologise which she thought was going to be easy, little did she know.

"Hey Summer, how was your weekend", Ryan asked.

"Well I got in this huge fight with my dad but otherwise it was ok", Summer answered, "do you know where Cohen is".

"No, but he's probably at his locker getting his books ".

"Great thanks, I'll see you at lunch, the diner", Summer asked.

"Yeah sounds great, I'll tell Marissa".

"And I'll tell Cohen, bye".

* * *

"Cohen", she yelled as she could see him in the distance.

"Summer look I'm not in the mood".

"I've come to apologise".

Seth turned around speechless, yesterday she was calling him a liar and a non trusting boyfriend and now all of a sudden she wants to apologise.

He walked up to her and listened to what she had to say.

"Well", he asked.

"I was up all night thinking about it and I wrote it all down", she said while fidgeting through her pockets looking for the page.

"Cohen I know I made a mistake and I'm so sorry. Our relationship is really important to me and when you didn't trust me it just made me think are you as serious about it as I am", Summer asked with tears in her eyes.

"I was", Seth announced.

"Was", Summer asked.

"You went a little too far this time, I'm sorry too", Seth said before walking away leaving Summer in the middle of the hallway crying.

"Cohen, Ryan and Marissa want to meet you at the diner after school, I won't be there so it's safe to go, and I'm really sorry too", she said before blowing him a kiss and he kept walking away.

She walked outside to where Marissa was and asked her for her car keys.

"Why do you want them", Marissa started, "Are you ok".

Marissa noticed that Summer had been crying.

"Yeah I'm fine, can I just have them please", Summer asked.

"Yeah sure, your still coming after school right", Marissa yelled and Summer shook her head.

"You can ask Cohen why".

* * *

Summer didn't feel like being at school, bumping into Seth at every corner, sitting with him at lunch and being his lab partner. She knew things were going to be pretty weird from now on so she decided to have a day off feeling sorry for herself.

As soon as she arrived home she ran up the stairs to her bedroom and ripped up every photo of her and Seth, it made her feel better. She still loved Seth but after today it was pretty clear that he wasn't taking this relationship seriously. There was one more photo of her and Seth, she was just about to rip it but she couldn't, it was a picture of her and Seth kissing on her birthday which was their favorite picture so instead of ripping it she decided to keep in under her pillow where she kept the picture of her mum.

Read and Review, also remember the other story, it's really good I promise.


	13. At lunch

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been so busy with my other story which is called Is Love Enough? By the way it is a really good story and everybody else seems to think so, please check it out you won't regret it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review or give me any suggestions and don't forget to read Is Love Enough.**

The next day at school was not exactly how Summer had planned. Bumping into Seth wasn't a problem but having to sit with him at lunch was. The four of them who used to be great friends were now sitting in silence with Seth and Summer sharing a few glared looks. Ryan let out a deep breath before breaking the silence.

"So Summer where were you yesterday", he asked even though he already knew the reason why she didn't meet them at the diner.

Summer didn't respond she simply shrugged her shoulders, gave Ryan the look that says 'Oh please, like you don't know' and went back to fiddling with her lunch.

"And what about you Seth", Marissa asked just wanting to have some kind of conversation, "You probably had an important comic book meeting, am I right".

Seth didn't answer either, "Ok we don't have to talk we can just sit here and eat our lunch in silence, that's fine by me", she said before taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm going to get some more coffee", Ryan said getting up from his chair.

"Yeah me too", said Marissa.

Summer knew exactly what they were doing, leaving her and Seth alone to talk but Summer had no intentions on letting that happen.

"Look Summer you can't just ignore me forever, I mean I may not want to be your boyfriend anymore but I still want to be friends".

"Friends, that is so typical", Summer said getting up from her chair, "Cohen I love you I always will and if we are friends it'll just be too hard, so no". Summer had gone and Seth was left sitting alone until Marissa and Ryan came back.

"Hey, where's Summer", Marissa asked.

"She left".

"Well I can see that but what happened".

"We had a fight", Seth admitted.

"Seth we left you alone so you two could talk and maybe become friends", Ryan announced.

"Yeah well I'm here to tell you the fab four is in trouble, I tried the friends thing and she didn't want to hear it", Seth said before leaving.

Ryan and Marissa sat down.

"Well plan A, getting them to talk, didn't work so what's plan B", Ryan asked.

"Maybe Seth's right, we should probably just leave them alone let them work it out themselves".

"Yeah but I hate seeing Seth like this, I mean he's so miserable, he hasn't touched a comic book let alone read one, he hasn't been on his boat in ages and I haven't even seen Captain Oats", Ryan announced, "even though it was his choice it hit him pretty hard".

"What so you think he's still in love with her just to stubborn to admit he was wrong".

"Maybe", Ryan said.

"Well then that's plan B, confront Seth let him now he's making the wrong decision".

"Ok we might as well try, nothing else has worked".


End file.
